Broken Heart
by WitchHunter56
Summary: Modern AU. Naomi Wolfe is a junior at Republic High School who is the Quarterback for the football team, and she isn't looking to be in a relationship. But what happens when the new history teacher changes her mind? And what is Naomi's biggest secret?
1. Chapter 1

AN:I don't own legend of korra, this is my first ever story. Thank you for reading.

_  
The young girl sighed, tapping her pencil against the notebook in front of her.

She stared blankly at the equation in front of her. In the last couple of days Naomi hasn't had much sleep and with that she often accidentally fell asleep in her classes.

"Mommy." she heard behind her. Turning slightly she saw Rose in the doorway with a cup in her hand.

"Hi baby girl," Naomi said giving a small smile. "Whatcha need?" she said spinning her chair to face her three year old daughter.

"Pema wanted me to give you this." she said slowly walking towards Naomi.

"Thank you sunshine." she smiled at Rose. Even though Rose was four years old, she was pretty smart for her age.

She took a sip from the cup, it was coke soda. "Do you wanna sit on Mommy's lap while she finishes her homework."

Rose nodded as she held up her arms to be picked up. The girl picked up her daughter setting her slowly on her lap.

She spun the chair around to face the desk. Naomi noticed that Rose was looking at the paper confused.

She chuckled "it's math baby girl. Maybe in a couple years I'll teach you simple math."

"M-math?" Rose said looking up at her mom. "Yeah. You wouldn't be able to understand it now"

Naomi said finishing another equation.

"Naomi," a soft voice said behind her. Rose and Naomi both looked and saw Pema.

"Dinners ready." "Thanks Pema, really thanks." Naomi said smiling.

Pema nodded going back down the hallway. The young mom sighed as she closed her book. "Let's go get cleaned up."

Rose nodded hopping off of Naomi waiting for her mom. They went down the hall going in to the bathroom. Naomi helped the young girl wash her hands, after she was satisfied she grabbed a towel drying her hands and Roses.

"Tank you mommy!" She said running out of the bathroom heading down the hall to the kitchen. Naomi sighed and headed after her energetic daughter.

Ever since she became pregnant he parents had asked her if she wanted to do an abortion. They weren't fully on that route but after what happened to her it had caused scars I her mind.

After her mother said that she demanded not to even say that. She said that she wanted to keep the child even if it brought painful memory's.

Naomi sighed as she entered the kitchen everyone was at the table waiting for her.

She sat next to Jinora, Pema's oldest daughter.

A chorus of thank you's filled the dining room as everyone passed things around.

Living in a vegetarian house had its tolls but with this Naomi and Korra could stay in healthy shape for football and baseball.

Naomi was the quarter back for the boys Football team. And Korra played for the boys Baseball team. To them it didn't really matter about their gender.

"So Naomi is leaving did you hear" Korra said pointing her chopsticks at her.

"Oh yes I did. You weren't their but at lunch Bo threw a fit. You know how much he loved him." She said slurping her noodles.

"Who's replacing him" Tenzin asked looking between them. They both shrugged "we don't know yet but we do know she just finished college a year ago so she's around 23 and a half" Korra said taking a sip of water.

Naomi nodded "Principle Varriak told us on Friday."

Tenzin nodded and continued eating his food.

After dinner the kids went into the living room with Korra as they watching some tv.

Naomi took this chance to talk to Tenzin and Pema.

"Hey. Um Tenzin, Pema. I just want to thank you two for all you've done for Rose and I." She said looking down at her hands.

A hand caught Naomi's making her look up. Pema smiled at her sitting next to her. Tenzin sat across from the two of them.

"Naomi you know we would do anything for you, Rose and Korra. You are family to us. The kids adore you." Pema said concern in her eyes.

"She's right Naomi. Rose enjoys being here."

"So you really don't mind having her here during the day even though you have four kids already?" She asked looking at both of them.

They both nodded "she's like a fifth kid to us." Pema said.

Naomi nodded giving a small sigh of relief.

"Baby girl. Hey it's time to go to bed. Mommy has to go to school tomorrow and it looks like someone's falling asleep." she said laughing picking up the tired kid.

"I-mm not tired" Rose said giving a loud yawn. "Oh really Mrs. Yawny?"

Rose snuggled into her moms neck breathing in her mothers scent.

Naomi walked into their room setting her down on her bed. The tired kid rubbed her eyes watching as her mom grabbed her bed time clothes.

The young teenager walked over and pulled off Roses shirt putting on her bed time clothes.

"Tank you mommy" she said tiredly. Naomi smiled tucking Rose in kissing her forehead.

"Good night sunshine." she said "Good night mommy." rose said before falling asleep.

Naomi smiled watching her daughter for a few minutes more before she herself slipped into bed time clothes.

Naomi fell asleep right as her head touched the pillow.

AN: Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter! I'll try and update the next one maybe every monday or so. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking with me for yet another chapter. I promise it will get better. I'll try and update regularly and as always I don't own legend of Korra...sadly. Enjoy!**

Third person

Asami Sato hummed as she cooked herself dinner in her new apartment her father bought her.

Even after hours and hours of pleading her father wouldn't let her buy the apartment herself.

After the chicken was done she set it off to the side turning off the stove.

Her phone started buzzing on the counter behind her.

So she picked it up smiling at the caller ID.

"Hey 'Sami!" She heard on the other end making her giggle.

"Hey Kate, what's up?" she asked going to sit on the couch with her dog Ace.

"Nothing much just seeing how my best girl is doing." Kate said.

Asami could hear the grin in her voice.

"Oh I'm doing great, I'm loving the apartment but I'm still mad at my dad." She said petting Ace's head.

"Ahh. Why exactly did your dad pay for the apartment again?" Kate asked

"He wanted to because he still thinks I'm 16 where as I'm 23 and capable of buying my own things."

Asami said rubbing her eyes.

"Ok. Let's get off the topic of apartments and let's talk about teaching. So are you excited?" Her friend asked.

Asami groaned she really didn't want to talk much about teaching as she already had butterfly's in her stomach.

"I really don't know Kim. I'm afraid my students won't like me" Asami said shifting in her seat making Ace whine.

"Asami, it's gonna be fine I promise. You just have to show those kids who is the boss. Make them remember you." Asami rolled her eyes.

"Yeah like being a replacement teacher is sure gonna make them remember me." She said kicking her feet up on her coffee table.

"Hey that's a start right? I mean it's better then being a teacher nobody knows."

"Kate. Really." Asami said sighing.

"Hey when I first started teaching I started with younger kids. But you wanted to take the higher level, so missy don't come complaining to me."

Kate said sassiness evident in her tone.

"I'm going to beat you." Asami said pouting.

"I'm going to beat you" Kate said making her voice high pitched to copy Asami's.

"Kate don't start" Asami groaned

"Kate don't start" Kate copied back

The oven beeped indicating that the pasta dish was done.

"I gotta go Kate. It's getting late and I need to eat dinner." Asami said getting up from the couch.

"Well fine grumpy boots. Text me tomorrow about how you day goes. Bye!" Kate said

"Bye!" With that Asami hung up the phone taking about the small pan of pasta.

Asmai pulled out a bowl putting the chicken and the pasta bake in. She also grabbed a small drink going to the living room.

She sat next to Ace again who watched her excitedly waiting for food, "sorry buddy, no human food for you." she said giving him a small pat making him whine.

She ate slowly not wanting the next day to come, 'what if I accidently trip in class and make a fool of myself' she thought putting her now empty bowl on the table in front of her.

"what do you think Ace, should I be so worried?" she asked scratching behind his ear making his tail wag.

She smiled a little watching as he rolled over showing his belly.

Ace was her mothers dog, she had gotten Ace when he was a puppy and her mother absolutely adored the dog. But as time progressed her mother had become ill with cancer.

That was only when Asmai was eight, and her mother had passed without warning. It had torn her and her father to pieces. Her father resulted in work to forget with wife's passing, and usually left her with babysitters that she never really enjoyed.

They were always those stuck up high school chicks who just sat on their phones and never really talked.

Asami sighed as she gave Ace one last pet before going into the kitchen to clean up her dinner.

'At some point you have to realize that some people can stay in your heart, but not in your life' Asami thought. That was something her mother always used to say to her.

**AN: sorry it was such a short chapter! But as I said the next chapter is going to be great. I won't spoil it. Heh heh. But I hope you enjoyed this one. Give a review on what you think and if you want to give some ideas don't be afraid to tell me. Hope you all have a great Tuesday! **


	3. Chapter 3

So, it has been at least a good two years since I've done anything with this story and I apologize. Then I felt like my writing wasn't good at all. But now I feel better about it actually, now I also have a new account. Where I've written over 14 story bits, and have a long time story at 16 chapters. However, I'm continuing this story on this account. Yup that's right, if anyone who has favorited is interested this story will be continued. My writing will have a drastic change to it as well, but for those who have favorited I want to thank you. So stay tuned, broken heart is getting rewritten.


	4. Chapter 4: like I said

So, I've rewritten the first chapter and it is now called past regrets and future worries. I've changed a few things so it will be uploaded under that. Hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
